wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony's Eating Skit
Anthony's Eating Skit is a scene where Anthony eats food, that has continuosly appeared throughout the course of The Wiggles' history since their early years. Trivia *He mostly eats apples and fruit salad in this skit, but eats a variety of food. Gallery AnthonyFieldEating.jpg|Anthony eating a cake in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum in "Big Red Car" AnthonyEating.jpg|Anthony eating in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie89.png|Anthony eating apple in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1120.jpg|Anthony eating apple at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1664.jpg|Anthony eating apple in circus tent AnthonyEatingPineapple.jpg|Anthony eating pineapple AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony eating apple in 1998 promo picture TheWigglesMovie-Prologue14.png|Anthony eating Grapes in The Wiggles Movie Prologue AnthonyEatingRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal cream cake in "Foodman" AnthonyEatingAppleinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Building Blocks" AnthonyEatingHamburger.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatingFruit.jpg|Anthony eating fruit in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatingChicken.jpg|Anthony eating chicken in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatinginTheParty.jpg|Anthony eating in "The Party" AnthonyEatingAppleinTheParty.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "The Party" AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Wiggle Opera" AnthonyEatingAppleinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Funny Greg" AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating brownie AnthonyEatingPopcorninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyEatingDarkChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyEatingMilkChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating milk chocolate in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyEatingWhiteChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyEatingWigglyRosePetalSoup.jpg|Anthony eating Wiggly Rose Petal Soup in "Dancing" AnthonyEatingBroccoli.jpg|Anthony eating broccoli AnthonyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Anthony eating spaghetti AnthonyEatingHamburgerinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Music and Musical Instruments" AnthonyEatingSandwich.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Hygiene" AnthonyEatingPizza.jpg|Anthony eating pizza in "Animals" AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating in "Toot Toot!" 1999 AnthonyEatinginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Anthony eating in "The Wiggly Big Show" credits AnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "Wiggly History" AnthonyEatingRosePetalBiscuit.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal biscuit in "Family" AnthonyEatingPasta.jpg|Anthony eating pasta in "Nutrition" AnthonyEatingPastainImagination.jpg|Anthony eating pasta in "Imagination" AnthonyEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|Anthony eating 4 food group pizza in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyEatingCrackers.jpg|Anthony eating crackers in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg|Anthony eating in "Anthony Loves His Food" AnthonyJugglingApples.jpg|Anthony eating in "Yule Be Wiggling" Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue4.jpg|Anthony eating in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyEatingOrange.jpg|Anthony eating orange in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyEatingSandwichinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyEatingSandwichinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" AnthonyEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup in "Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins" AnthonyEatingFruitSalad.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" (TV Series 3) AnthonyEatingAppleonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony eating apple on "Good Morning Australia" WigglyWork7.jpg|Anthony eating in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook AnthonyEatingBananainColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Dorothy'sSpots11.jpg|Anthony eating in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook" AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony eating in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 4) TheAwakeWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Anthony eating in "I Swing My Baton" LittleAnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Little Anthony eating banana in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 4) LittleAnthonyEatingPurpleGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating purple grapes LittleAnthonyEatingBreadroll.jpg|Little Anthony eating bread roll LittleAnthonyEatingPear.jpg|Little Anthony eating pear LittleAnthonyEatingGreenGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating green grapes LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|Little Anthony eating turkey LittleAnthonyEatingPepper.jpg|Little Anthony eating bell pepper LittleAnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple LittleAnthonyEatingCheese.jpg|Little Anthony eating cheese in "Shiver Me Timbers" LittleAnthonyEatingHam.jpg|Little Anthony eating ham LittleAnthonyEatingAppleinShiverMeTimbers.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple LittleAnthonyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Little Anthony eating spaghetti LittleAnthonyEatingCakeBatter.jpg|Little Anthony eating cake batter in "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock" BilltheBillycart6.png|Little Anthony eating apple in "Bill the Billycart" AnthonyEatingAppleinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony eating in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 5) BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles9.jpg|Little Anthony eating in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 5) AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie AnthonyEatingAppleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingSandwichinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingPie.jpg|Anthony eating pie in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingAppleonIsland.jpg|Anthony eating apple on island AnthonyEatingAppleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice18.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingMuffin.jpg|Anthony eating muffin in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingOrangeinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating orange in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingPancakes.jpg|Anthony eating pancakes in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingToast.jpg|Anthony eating toast in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingCustard.jpg|Anthony eating custard in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingSteak.jpg|Anthony eating steak in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingHamburgerinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingBratwurst.jpg|Anthony eating bratwurst in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingAppleinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingAppleinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating apple AnthonyEatingPizzainSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating pizza in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony eating peanut butter in "Taking Off!" AnthonyEatingCandy.jpg|Anthony eating candy in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyEatingBonesonToast.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)-LetterA3.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" Twinkle,Twinkle!-LetterB3.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "Twinkle, Twinkle!" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-LetterC3.jpg|Anthony eating carrot TheWigglySingingSymphony-LetterD3.jpg|Anthony eating doughnut TabaNaba(Episode)-LetterE3.jpg|Anthony eating egg WashYourHands(Episode)-LetterF3.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad SpringHasCome-LetterG3.jpg|Anthony eating grapes SimonGoesQuackers-LetterH3.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-LetterI3.jpg|Anthony eating ice cream ALotofCamelot!-LetterJ3.jpg|Anthony eating jelly InvisibleLachy-LetterM3.jpg|Anthony eating melon Yummy,Yummy!-LetterN3.jpg|Anthony eating noodles DrivingInTheBigRedCar!-LetterO3.jpg|Anthony eating orange in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" ExcuseMeow!-LetterP3.jpg|Anthony eating potato Let'sAllShake!-LetterQ3.jpg|Anthony eating quiche BeautifulBallet-LetterR3.jpg|Anthony eating raspberry WhoAmI?-LetterS3.jpg|Anthony eating spaghetti HairDisaster-LetterT3.jpg|Anthony eating tomato AnthonyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony eating apples and bananas in "Apples and Bananas" AnthonyEatinginWiggleTown.png|Anthony eating in "Wiggle Town" Wiggletto3.png|Anthony eating in "Dance Dance" 20170819_164342.jpg|Cartoon Anthony eating fruit salad Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries